


A Holiday Experiment

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Lily/James, F/M, Humor, Multi, Seduction, Threesome - F/M/M, written in 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Christmas holidays, Lily and James conduct a holiday experiment: Seduce Remus Lupin</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Holiday Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Written in March 2005

“So, Moony, do ya want to get naked and shag us?”

 

The casual statement was greeted by sputtering as Remus choked on his pumpkin juice and a sharp gasp as Lily knocked over her glass, spilling it on the rug. She ignored the spill, her eyes widening, cheeks turning a shade lighter than her hair, and her lips curving into a scowl as she glared at her tactless boyfriend. “James Potter!”

 

“What?” He gave her a confused look before shrugging. “C’mon, Lil. While I think it’s rather adorable watching you hint around and flirt, this is Remus. He’s our mate. We can be blunt and honest without bothering with all this seduction nonsense. This isn‘t a Potions experiment, after all.”

 

“I’m going to kill you,” she muttered, unable to prevent herself from simply gaping at the handsome wizard whose death she was currently plotting. His tall lanky body was sprawled in the oversize chair, his black hair falling across his forehead, his glasses perched on the end of his nose, and his lips were curved into an amused smile. If she wasn’t planning his very painful murder, she would have been happily ogling him with that smug ‘my man is sexy without even trying’ smile that Sirius was always teasing her about. 

 

“No you won’t,” he said confidently. “I’m too cute.”

 

“Hmph,” she snorted, wondering what spell she could use to painfully torture him for this humiliation. Not even daring to look at Remus, she leaned over and picked up her glass, removing the stain with a wave of her wand. 

 

“You’re just mad that I didn’t let you simper and bat your eyes. Bloody hell, Lily. I thought you were having some sort of attack earlier so you were probably just scaring Moony instead of seducing him,” James informed her with a grin, delighted when her face turned even more red. Leaning back in his chair, he swung one long leg that was resting over the armrest back and forth. “You know, I should be offended, actually. I don’t recall you ever putting this much effort into getting me into your bed. Candles, romantic music on the wireless, even fancy glasses for the pumpkin juice. I daresay I should be jealous!”

 

“I didn’t have to seduce you, James,” she reminded smugly. “You’d been trying to get into my knickers for years so all it took was me finally saying yes.”

 

“I was trying to get you _out_ of your knickers, love.” James grinned lazily. “’sides, it took more than a yes. If I recall, there was also ‘please, God, deeper, harder, sooo good’ along with that yes.”

 

“Prat,” she cursed, unable to resist her urge to stick her tongue out at him for being such an arrogant bastard. She might very well want to spend the rest of her life with the insufferable git, but it didn’t mean she was oblivious to his many faults. She couldn’t believe he’d just come out and calmly asked Remus to join them. After all her intricate planning for the past two weeks, he ruined them by being blunt and not all discreet. Remus was probably scarred emotionally, she was embarrassed beyond belief, and he was smiling that sexy half-smile as if he didn’t have a care in the world. 

 

“Is this a joke?”

 

The softly spoke question from her left distracted her mental undressing of her lover and plans for torturous revenge that had become rather naughty during the last few minutes. Turning to face the sandy-haired boy who had spoken, she sighed. Running a hand through her red hair, she smiled wryly. “It’s not a joke, Remus.”

 

Hazel eyes looked from her to James and back again. Clearing his throat, he clarified, “You want me to join you? The both of you?”

 

“She’s been planning this since she found out about us,” James told him with a lazy smile. “Seems our little Lily got turned on at the idea of you and me snogging.”

 

“Torture first then death,” she hissed, giving him a warning look. “Would you please refrain from talking?”

 

“Hmm,” he gave the impression that he was seriously considering her request before winking, “nah. I like seeing you all flustered. It’s cute.”

 

“Ahem,” Remus cleared his throat again, getting their attention before they were back to bickering like children. “Lily, just ignore him and he’ll stop. His attention span is rather short so he’ll soon be distracted by something brightly colored and forget what he was teasing you about in the first place.”

 

“Remus, I’m sorry,” Lily apologized, feeling absolutely dreadful for bringing him into this mess. “It is all my fault. Ever since James told me that you and he had, that you both, that you _experimented_ in the past, I’ve been unable to stop thinking about seeing you together.”

 

“Oh,” he said softly, shifting in his chair. His hand tightened around his glass, and he seemed pensive instead of embarrassed. 

 

His head tilted and he studied her with that quiet intensity that had always made her heart race a bit too fast and her palms sweat even before she understood what physical attraction meant. She loved James, surprisingly enough, but she wanted Remus. Bloody hell, she was a selfish bint. Not satisfied with having James all to herself, now she wanted his friend, too. Sure, she wanted to watch them doing whatever it is they did, because the visions that had entered her mind when James had told her about him and Remus had aroused her. However, she had no intention of just sitting and watching. She wanted them both, to have their attention focused on her, pleasuring her. _Lily Evans, you are a naughty slag._

 

“That’s what this is all about then, huh?” Remus gestured at the cozy common room for the Head suites. A fire was burning, there was soft music playing from the Wireless, and there were even fresh flowers on the table. He’d assumed Lily and James had invited him to their suite so he wouldn’t be alone right before Christmas. Peter had gone home for the holidays. As for Sirius, he had left them earlier for a rendezvous with his flavor of the month, a sixth year Ravenclaw chit. With this new insight, things began to make a lot more sense. James had been acting even stranger than normal for the past two weeks and there had been a surprise snog during patrol that he now suspected had been performed for the viewing pleasure of a certain Head Girl. Looking at Lily, he kept his expression unreadable, though his lips were threatening to curve into a wicked smile.

 

“Yes,” she nodded. It seemed silly to deny her actions. Besides, she frowned upon lying, even in circumstances that could prove rather mortifying. Looking at Remus, she smiled sheepishly. “I have been plotting this for weeks, to be quite honest. My intention was to delicately approach the idea,” she shot a glare at James, who was still comfortably lounging the chair with an amused grin on his full lips and a mischievous gleam in his hazel eyes, “and see if you would be interested in joining us for the evening. It really was quite foolproof. Peter is away and Sirius has been bragging about his nefarious plans for that poor Ravenclaw for weeks so it proved a perfect opportunity for me-”

 

“To hatch nefarious plans of her own,” James interrupted. Shaking his head, he sighed dramatically. “Really, Lil. All this scheming and seduction makes me wonder if perhaps you weren’t placed in the wrong House. You _do_ look good in green, after all.”

 

“Bite your tongue, Potter!” She gave him her best glare, usually reserved for those who dare even mention her blood or parents within hearing distance, and he simply laughed. 

 

“I’d rather you bite it for me, love. However, you keep wasting valuable shagging time by lecturing poor Moony on your silly plans for the night instead of just getting naked.”

 

“I really must see about setting an appointment for a visit to St. Mungos. The very idea that I have fallen in love with an unbearable, rude, arrogant, lazy wizard such as yourself is evidence enough that I must be suffering from sort of mental issues,” she said sweetly.

 

“Yes.”

 

That one word, spoken with a hint of amusement and passion, caused the couple to turn and gape at Remus. Lily felt her cheeks blushing anew as she tried to collect herself. Stammering slightly, she said, “Are-are you sure, Remus?”

 

“Bloody hell, Evans. Must you question _everything_?” James muttered before smiling at Remus. They shared a silent moment, their eyes speaking what they didn’t have to verbalize. When James was convinced that Remus was certain, that his friend knew it was possibly a one-off cause Lily was curious, that none of them would get hurt, he nodded slowly. “Right, then. Let’s get naked and shag.”

 

“That’s not the proper way!” Lily scolded him, rolling her eyes as she twisted a lock of hair around her finger, reluctant to admit that she had no idea what to do now.

 

“Proper way?” He snorted, his hair falling around his face as he shook his head. “Lily, we’re about to have a threesome with one of my best friends and former shag partner. There is no ‘proper way’ to go about this. We get naked and see what happens.”

 

“Enough,” Remus spoke up sharply. He was smiling slightly, watching James react instantly to the tone in his voice. They shared a look, a sandy brow was arched, and James slowly licked his lips. Looking at Lily, he told her, “We’ll be doing this my way, pet. Now be a good girl and forget about your plans because it’s either my rules or I’ll leave right now. Agreed?”

 

“Agreed,” James replied quickly, rubbing his palms on his trousers as he looked from Remus to Lily. He wasn’t exactly sure what he’d expected to happen tonight. Assuming that his friend would agree, he’d figured they’d be a bit awkward and probably bugger it up and ruin Lily’s fantasy, but now, well, he knew that Remus was taking over. That was a very, very good thing, in his opinion. His cock, which had been half-hard since he realized Lily was playing at being seductive and flirty, was instantly erect and throbbing. 

 

Staring at Remus, Lily felt a shudder run through her body as his eyes swept over her. She felt completely naked, but, instead of feeling annoyed like she did when Sirius leered at her, her body was slowly heating up. Looking at James, she was surprised to him biting his lower lip, his erection pressing against the front of his trousers as he looked from her to Remus with desire burning in his eyes. Her voice was breathless as she said, “Agreed.”

 

“Good.” Remus stood and carefully put his glass on the table, deliberately letting his finger trace the rim as his eyes caught Lily’s. While he had never been in a situation like this before, his sexual experience consisting of shagging James since fifth year and a few encounters with a Hufflepuff girl last year, he was a voracious reader. He loved Muggle literature and had discovered risqué texts when he was fourteen. Several of the things he had read had become routine for him and James, the two experimenting with a variety of things before Lily had become part of his friend’s life. Lily was a reader, too, and had a brilliant imagination so he suspected she had a few ideas regarding this fantasy of hers but he didn’t care. If this was possibly his only chance to be with two people he cared about and found attractive, he was going to be in control. Looking at James, he said, “Go into your bedroom and find three school ties. Once that is accomplished, move your chair five steps from the bed on the right side. Then sit down and wait for us. Understood?”

 

“Yes, Moony.” James stood up gracefully, his lean frame towering over Lily by more than a head. Remus wasn’t much shorter, but was very slender, almost too thin, and lacked the natural muscle he had inherited from his father. Looking at Lily, he smiled at her dumbstruck expression. He’d told her it was useless to try to plan something like this, but she never listened. She’d learn tonight that Remus was unpredictable and not at all as quiet as she seemed to believe. And he’d be right there watching the entire thing. Boy was he glad he’d stayed at school over the holidays this year. Giving her a swift kiss, he nibbled on her lip before whispering, “Just trust us, love. Tonight we’ll make all your dreams come true.”

 

“That is the corniest thing you have ever said, James,” she said dryly, even as she leaned up to kiss him again. Hearing an impatient noise from beside them, she felt her nipples harden. “You’d better go do as he says before he gets angry.”

 

“Why? You think he might punish me if I’m lazy?” James wiggled his eyebrows before pushing his spectacles back into place. “Bet you’d enjoy seeing that, you saucy witch.”

 

“Now, Potter,” Remus ordered, rolling his eyes when James winked at him and grinned cheekily before heading towards his bedroom. 

 

“He’s such a prat,” Lily muttered affectionately before facing Remus. Giving him a shy smile now that they found themselves alone in the common room, she asked, “So, Remus, what happens next?”

 

“We make him wait for being an arrogant arse,” Remus confided with a slight smile. Walking towards her, he put his hands on either side of her chair. She was flushed, her red hair framing her pretty face, and she was nervously playing with the hem of her gray pleated skirt. Leaning forward, he inhaled, his mouth barely brushing against her neck as he smelled the flowery scent of her shampoo, the fresh scent of soap, and an underlying aroma that was simply Lily. She gasped as he brushed a kiss against her throat, her soft hair rubbing against his face as she angled her head, giving him better access. 

 

Her mouth was dry, her hands gripping the chair, her breasts thrusting against her simple white shirt as if they were going to burst free in hopes that he would touch them, and he had done nothing more than kiss her neck. Who was this man? It certainly wasn’t the Remus Lupin she had known for the past six and a half years. She had always been fascinated by his intensity, his focus on his work and his Prefect duties, his ability to maintain the peace with those rambunctious friends of his. But she had never particularly found him dangerous, seductive, arousing. Sexy, yes, but in a quiet way that made her want to ruffle his hair and corrupt him. Bloody hell. _She_ was the one being corrupted. 

 

“Do you want me to kiss you, Lily?” His voice was a soft purr in her ear, his fingers moving along her leg from her knee. Teasingly slow movement, fingertips drawing designs on her warm flesh as he raised her scratched gray skirt higher and higher. She parted her legs for him, a smile crossing his face as she pressed towards him. “Or maybe you want me to touch you instead? Is that what you want, pet? Do you want my hand to slide beneath your prim little uniform skirt until I reach your wet knickers? I know they’re wet, Lily. Soaking with your juices, your pretty little cunt slick and hot, dripping with arousal. You’d let me take you here and now, wouldn’t you? You’d spread those long legs and wrap them around me, beg to have my cock inside you, not caring at all that the man you love is in the next room waiting for us. Such a bad girl. Our Lily is such a naughty little slut.”

 

“God,” Lily moaned as his hand reached her upper thigh. She’d only had sex with two boys. Her first time had been awkward, messy, and not at all romantic. James was her second and he was bloody amazing. Even when he only lasted a few minutes or things got clumsy, he was attentive and eager, always ready to give her pleasure. Remus was like something out of one of the books she had read last summer. This couldn’t be real. It was simply a very vivid dream, she decided. 

 

“You like that, don’t you?” Remus was pleased at her reaction. He wasn’t sure if she would respond to such vulgar and crass comments, but it felt right so he went with it. She was always so confident and proper that it seemed wrong to say such naughty things, but she was moaning and her heart was racing so it was obvious she liked the dirty talk. He was relieved since he always had a habit of saying the most shocking things while having sex. James often teased him about it but always wanted more. 

 

“Yes,” she hissed when his fingers delicately brushed against the wetness of her knickers. “Please, Remus.”

 

His hand moved behind her head, tangling in her hair and pulling her head back. His lips moved to kiss hers, their noses bumping as they both turned their heads the same way. Laughing softly, they shared a smile before their lips finally met. He kissed her sensually, his tongue tracing her lips before entering her mouth, stroking hers in time with the movement of his finger over her knickers. When he broke the kiss, he took a moment to collect himself. He’d just snogged his best friend’s girl. Such a realization should have made him feel guilty, especially since James hadn’t even been around to watch. Considering what they planned to do that evening, however, he felt nothing except excitement and anticipation. “Let’s join James.”

 

Lily nodded and stood up before Remus had a chance to move. Falling backwards, they landed on the floor in a tangle of arms and legs. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yes,” he said, his cheeks flushing slightly as he gave her a sheepish smile. “Not very smooth, am I?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know,” she teased as she traced the line of his cheek. “I think you’re rather charming, Mister Lupin.”

 

“Are you two going to make me wait all bloody night?” James called out from the bedroom, his tone sullen and annoyed. 

 

“We should make him stay in there alone,” Lily whispered with a grin. “Arrogant prat deserves it, ruining all my seduction plans.”

 

“I think things worked out well enough,” Remus laughed softly, still a bit embarrassed that he’d messed up his suave seduction by falling. 

 

“You know we love you, don’t you, Remus?” Lily asked softly. “We’d have never asked you to join us if we didn’t. It’s not just _anyone_ I’ll let shag my boyfriend, you know.”

 

“I know, Lil.” He gave her a brief kiss before swatting her arse. “Get up so we can go torment the prat.”

 

“I rather fancy this bossy side of yours, Remus,” Lily observed with a slow smile as she hooked her arm through his and they walked towards James’ room. 

 

“Behave, minx,” he scolded with a playful smile before turning serious once again. As they entered the room, he saw James sprawled out in the chair, his foot impatiently tapping the floor by his bed. Remus looked at Lily. “Go sit on the bed.”

 

Lily obeyed, her eyes on the boys. Remus shoved James back in the chair, his lips suddenly crashing down on her boyfriend’s. She gasped as she watched them kiss, nothing gentle or tentative about it at all. James raised his hand, pulling on Remus’ shirt to get him closer. Disappointment flashed in her eyes when Remus withdrew, her eyes taking note of the swollen lips and disheveled black hair as James looked at her. 

 

Remus picked up the ties, putting two in his pocket and holding the other one loosely. He quickly secured James’ hands to the arms of the chair, wrapping the burgundy and gold material around his wrists tight enough to keep him restrained but not too painful. Removing a tie from his pocket, he tied the other arm down.

 

“What’s the other one for, Moony? You’d better not even _think_ about blindfolding me, you git,” James warned petulantly, still annoyed that they’d made him wait by himself so long. He knew they’d been snogging, had seen Lily’s lips and flushed face enough times to recognize when she was aroused and thoroughly snogged. Before he could demand more answers, the tie was in his mouth. The wanker was gagging him!

 

“This should keep you quiet,” Remus said with a smirk, carefully securing the tie in a knot behind James’ head. Turning to face Lily, he considered his options. Finally, he told her, “Lie on the bed and unbutton your shirt.”

 

Lily kicked off her shoes and then scooted up the bed, her eyes not leaving them. Putting some pillows behind her back, she got comfortable and began to unbutton her blouse. She teased them, feeling rather powerful as their eyes watching her progress. When she finished, she spread it open, letting them see her breasts. She wasn’t overly developed in that area, but James was more than satisfied with them and Remus seemed rather impressed so who was she to complain about not being big breasted? They were a good size for her frame, perky and full, just a bit more than a handful for her. Giving Remus her best sultry look, she asked, “What next?”

 

“Take off the shirt and brassiere,” he huskily demanded. After she had done that, she looked to him again. Her breasts were lovely, her nipples hard, her body glistening with a faint sheen of sweat. “Touch your breasts, Lily. Lick your fingers, suck them like you suck James, then twist your nipples for us. Spread your legs, put your feet on the bed, and let us see your wet knickers. Good girl.”

 

Lily was wet, her upper thighs showing evidence of her arousal. His tongue moved against the tie in his mouth, licking the back of his teeth as he shifted in his chair. When his glasses slid down his nose, Remus pushed them back up, giving him a knowing smirk before focusing back on the half-nude redhead currently squeezing her breasts and twisting on the bed. 

 

“Did you know our Lil was a naughty little slut, James?” Remus asked casually as he pulled his jumper over his head. Toeing off his shoes, he kept his trousers on as he moved to lie on the bed between her legs. He felt her eyes looking at his bare chest and back, knowing she was seeing the scars, some faint and others still red and swollen. When he looked into her eyes, he was surprised to see desire instead of pity or disgust. Feeling less self-conscious, he moved her willing body into a position so that James could see her cunt perfectly. 

 

Pushing her skirt to her waist, his fingers brushed against her lower abdomen before sliding beneath the top of her knickers. Looking into her green eyes, he pulled suddenly, hearing the material rip before she gasped. He kept pulling until he was able to remove the torn cotton. Turning to face James, he leaned on his elbow, letting his friend see her soaking auburn curls and the wet folds of her pussy. Taking a lazy lick of her knickers, he could taste her essence, bitter, salty, yet sweet. Hazel eyes met hazel. “Do you see how wet she is, James? We’ve done that to her. Bet you want a taste, don’t you? Let your tongue lap at her juices, feel her ride your face as she’s crying out your name and begging for release.”

 

“Bastard,” James said around the gag in his mouth, knowing that Remus would know what he was saying even if they only heard a muffle sound. 

 

“Be nice or I won’t let you play with us,” Remus taunted before lazily letting his fingers move along Lily’s wet pussy. His cock was so hard he was about to come in his trousers and, to be honest, he wanted to fuck. A bit annoyed at his impatience and teenage libido, which meant he’d probably only last a few minutes once he took off his pants, he knew it was time to get serious. Standing up, he said, “Lily, show us how you like to be touched. I want to see your fingers inside that pretty little pussy.”

 

James was relieved when Remus’ fingers brushed against his arm, deftly untying one of the ties. When his friend unfastened the gag in his mouth, he tried pulling at the other tie, the knot too tight for him to unfasten. Lily was spread open on the bed, her eyes on them, her fingers moving in and out of her cunt. There was a spot on the sheet beneath her from her dripping juices, her fingers moving in a familiar rhythm. Her breathing was erratic, body covered in sweat, her hair sticking to her face. “Come for us, love,” he urged, knowing she was near. He pulled at the tie that was being stubborn, quickly moving from his chair once he was released. His shirt was ripped open, buttons flying everywhere, shrugged off his broad shoulders and on the ground along with his trousers before he reached the bed. Moving between her legs, his hand shoved hers to the side, his long fingers thrusting into her as his thumb brushed against her clit. “Come for us.”

 

Lily cried out when her orgasm hit, her wet hand gripping the sheet beneath her as she arched off the bed. Lips enveloped her nipple, Remus licking and sucking her breasts as James fucked her with his hand. She had barely begun breathing again before he was moving above her, sliding into her in one deep thrust. “Oh fuck,” she cursed as he entered her, her muscles clenching around him as he stretched her open. 

 

James looked at Remus and then back at Lily. “Do you want him to fuck you, Lily? Or do you want him to fuck me?”

 

“I want him inside me, too,” Lily groaned as James moved his hips. 

 

“It’s gonna hurt, love. Are you sure?” James asked, trying to move slowly, knowing he was so close but wanting to wait as long as possible. 

 

“Shut up and fuck me,” Lily demanded, causing them to laugh before James rolled over. She was on top of him, Remus’ hands moving along her breasts and back before spreading her arse cheeks. Oh God. She couldn’t believe she was about to do this. She’d only let James do _that_ to her a few times, each time slightly painful even after she’d begun to enjoy it, but she wanted to be full. No matter what she fantasized about since learning about James and Remus, she always thought about having them both inside her. She wasn’t about to become a coward now that it was actually about to happen. Looking over her shoulder at Remus, she said, “There’s some lotion in the drawer over there.”

 

Remus found the small tube of lotion in the drawer, removing his trousers and shorts before moving behind them. Squeezing some onto his fingers, he rubbed it generously over the tight muscle between her cheeks. Carefully thrusting a finger into her, he moaned as she squeezed him. He wouldn’t last a minute once he was inside her. She was so bloody tight. He worked his finger into her, noticing that James had stopped moving. His friend was barely keeping control, he knew. Adding a second finger, he twisted them, stretching her for him. When he felt fingers encircle his cock, he bit his lip, thrusting into James’ hand as he fucked Lily with his fingers. 

 

Lily was licking his neck and nipples, her hair cover his chest as she moved back against Remus. Squeezing his friend’s cock, James watched as her arse was spread and prepared. If she kept tightening around him like that, he was going to spill no matter how desperately he was trying to keep control. Finally having enough, he growled, “Fuck her, Remus. Can’t hold it much longer.”

 

She tried to relax when she felt Remus move behind her. His cock rubbed against her arse before slowly pushing into her. “Fuck,” she hissed when she felt him penetrating her. James was gripping her hips, his lips brushing over her face and shoulders, the side of his glasses snagging in her hair. She felt a tugging on her hair, glaring slightly when he pulled free and had several strands of red hair hanging from their frame. Remus was stroking her back and neck, gentle caresses and soothing words. Gone was the dirty talking seducer. Now he was their Remus again. Kind, gentle, with an underlying strength, intensity, and danger that made him the man they loved. When he was finally fully pressed inside her, she let out the breath she had been holding. Shifting experimentally, she gasped at the sensations that filled her body. Beneath her, James began to withdraw. When he slid back, Remus withdrew. It felt amazing. 

 

They began a rhythm, the three of the moving together. She was so tight and hot, her body protesting his entrance even as she moved back to welcome him. Nibbling on her neck, Remus moved his hand beneath her, cupping her breasts as he fucked her with increasingly faster thrusts. Looking over her shoulder, his eyes caught James’, his friend smiling as his body arched up into her. Remus came with a low growl, biting her neck as his cock spilled inside her arse. She moaned when he bit her, her body writhing between them, her head falling back onto his shoulder as she came with a soft cry. Pulling out of her, he watched as James flipped them, driving into her hard and fast, the muscles in his arms and back clenching as he penetrated her deeply, sending her into the mattress. It wasn’t long before he was arching his back, his arse flexing, grunting her name as he came. 

 

Later they lay entwined on the bed, a tangle of arms and legs. James was in the middle, his arm around Lily‘s waist, his hand resting possessively on Remus’ shoulder. Lily was sore in a very good way, achy but sated. Looking up, she saw Remus nuzzling James’ neck, her boyfriend kissing his forehead as his long fingers stroked his shoulder. Smiling tenderly, she said, “You know, we still have nearly two weeks left of holiday break.”

 

“Do we?” James looked at her curiously. Suddenly grinning at what he saw in her eyes, he kissed her soundly. When he pulled back, he remarked, “Guess that means you can try your seduction thing, huh? I bet my way proves to have the best results.”

 

“Hmph,” she snorted, giving him a superior look. “My plan will prove far more successful, James Potter. By the time I’m finished seducing him, you’ll be too exhausted to be an arrogant prat.”

 

“He’s never too tired to not be smug,” Remus reminded her with a teasing smile. “It really wouldn’t be a fair experiment to compare tonight with another because I would have knowledge of your nefarious plans.”

 

“True,” Lily nodded thoughtfully. Smiling mischievously, she said firmly, “I suppose that means we will be required to conduct an array of experiments with different factors so the results can be accurate and far more conclusive.”

 

James listened to them discuss the ‘experiment‘ for a while, finding it a huge turn on when they started using big words he didn‘t even understand in connection with making future plans for the three of them to do this again many times. Maybe next time he‘d have Remus tied up and ignored for a bit, show him how annoying it is to be forced to watch instead of play. And, hopefully, he‘d last a bit longer than he had tonight. After all, practice makes perfect, right? Stopping their conversation when they really started to sound as if they were discussing a class assignment instead of naughty fucking, he spoke up. “And no matter how many times we do it, I’ll _still_ have the best results because, really, what’s better than getting naked and shagging?” 

 

The End.


End file.
